Awake and Alive
by Shades of amber
Summary: Somehow she only remembered her. For the first time she felt pure happiness when she was around her. KatherineElena. -complete-
1. The awakening

Elena gasped awake and looked around. Strangers were standing around her with worried looks across their faces.

"Who are you guys?" Elena asked fearfully, backing herself up into the corner of the couch she was currently on. Practically rolling herself in a ball.

Their eyes widened. "Elena?" they asked incredulous. "Who are you guys? Why are you here, looking at me like that?" she pressed on. "Elena it's me, Stefan," a man with light, wavy brown hair and green hazel eyes. She stopped, and she felt something hit her.

This man was familiar. "I think I remember you," Elena said lowly. "What about everyone else here?" the man asked her. She looked up towards 'Stefan'. Her eyes roamed around the room to everyone else.

She didn't remember them at all. "No," she deadpanned surely. Stefan gaped at her unbelievably. "What do you remember?" he asked. "I remember Klaus; he was drinking from me for the sacrifice. While he was doing that, I heard a voice. She was saying to let go of all the hurt and pain for when I wake up," Elena said ignorantly.

Stefan's eyes widened, "do you know who the voice was?"

Elena pondered on it, "Katherine, I think." She didn't know that Katherine was evil, and she made everyone's life a living hell. All she knew that Katherine was the one she only remembered surely.

But in her mind, Katherine was the perfect best friend that was there with Elena. Katherine had told Elena about the problems and would feed her own blood to Elena. Just for protection, so she didn't die during the sacrifice.

Elena felt safe with Katherine's blood. It was surprising, but the truth. "She's freed from Klaus I bet," a man behind Stefan talked to Stefan. Her eyes darted up to the dark-haired man behind Stefan.

He stared at her in some specific way. This made Elena quite uncomfortable, causing her to shift in her spot.

Her eyes moved away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"Where is she?" Elena asked Stefan. "She's at the apartment, under Klaus's compulsion," Stefan said lowly. "He's supposed to be dead!" Elena exclaimed outraged, standing up in emphasis.

"Change of plans," someone from behind them cut in. Elena easily ignored them. "Well can't I just go there? I mean Klaus really wouldn't care-"she was cut off. "You can't. He has to believe you're dead and if you go there it won't go well," a female voice came from behind her.

Her eyes moved to the direction of the voice. A witch from what it looked like. Elena sucked in a breath of air, and suddenly felt an appetizing scent hit her. Her mouth watered, and her throat was suddenly dry.

Her skin prickled, her gums ached. Stefan looked at her worriedly. "I'm leaving," Elena said suddenly, running out to the foyer out of the open door.

The others would've tried to stop her. But they knew what was happening. Katherine and Elena had privately made a blood exchange, resulting in them having a deep mental bond.

Now Elena was in transition and desperate for her sire. This was bad, since Katherine was stuck in the apartment.

Elena roamed through the woods helpless and confused. She needed to find Katherine. She had to get something else too….

The hunger, for something was pulsating within her mind. She smelt the scent, but she didn't know what it was.

Elena stopped when she saw someone walking on the sidewalk. "Wait!" Elena called out suddenly. The woman saw Elena and her distressed state. She worriedly came towards Elena.

Elena felt the hunger spike. Then she finally understood.

A vampire; she was in transition to become a vampire now. Like Katherine told Elena…..well someone at least told her about it.

Elena staggered into the woman, and the woman awkwardly held onto her. "Something's wrong. I'm so hungry," Elena rasped out lowly. Her gums ached, and something broke from beneath the surface.

Her skin prickled, and the hunger was now uncontrollable. Elena leant in closer, and bit into the woman's neck slowly. The woman gasped out, but besides that she was mute.

Elena felt the hunger begin to disappear slightly. Only satisfied for the moment; she soon had the lady dead in her grip.

Elena dropped the body, and saw what she had done. She kicked the body roughly; it flew in the air slightly and then rolled down the little slope of a hill into the creek.

Elena's other task came to mind.

Katherine.

Elena thought deeply; where is that apartment?

"_Look in front of you" the recognizable voice in her head sounded off. _

"Katherine?" Elena asked out loud. "_Yes. I'm on the fourth level; apartment 5d," the mental voice replied. _

Elena followed the instructions, and she found herself at the door of apartment 5d. She was about to knock, but the door suddenly opened, revealing Katherine over the threshold.

"You're here," Katherine almost sounded thankful. Elena was mute, and didn't know what to say. "Come in," Katherine waved her in quietly. Elena stepped over the threshold and followed Katherine in.

Katherine stopped at a certain point and turned to Elena. "You're fully turned right?" Katherine asked unsure. "Yes," Elena swallowed the huskiness out of her voice.

Katherine seemed happy about it. "Good. Now we can go," Katherine smirked. Elena stared at her questioningly; "I thought you were stuck here?" "I was, but after the sacrifice, something got messed up. And I'm able to leave the house, which is good," Katherine explained with a shrug.

Elena seemed to be reassured by Katherine's nonchalant attitude. Which was good, it meant there would be nothing bad coming. Katherine came closer to Elena and offered her hand out.

Elena felt something hit her. Memories from somewhere; Katherine was evil and wanted nothing but hell for Elena. She willed it away, not believing it. Katherine was amazing, and nothing but the best to Elena.

Right? No! She was: No doubt behind it. Elena forced herself to believe it.

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked lowly, snapping Elena out of her thoughts. "No," Elena felt herself unable to lie. Or so she thought.

After over 500 years of existence. Katherine found herself able to see right through anyone's lies. Especially her own doppelganger's lies. "You're lying," Katherine said boldly.

Elena was surprised. "I am?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"You are ok, but you're over-thinking everything. Which is making you believe that you're not ok," Katherine said frankly, smiling toward her.

Elena was gullible at the moment. So she believed Katherine's words.

"Let's go," Katherine held her hand out to Elena. Elena in turn took it.

They were easily able to walk out together. "How was it when you woke up?" Katherine asked, as they were walking in the woods. A familiar trail to Elena.

"I woke to see Stefan: I think that's his name. And all these strangers standing around worriedly," Elena said, her brows furrowing as she thought of the scene.

Katherine easily knew what Elena was talking about. But she didn't say anything about it. "You did what I told you to do," Katherine commented softly as they continued to walk on.

Elena looked over to her inquisitively. "You forget all the pain and hurt: Like I told you to," Katherine said smirking softly.

Elena remembered that during the sacrifice. She felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, unlike before the sacrifice. It was all doom and gloom.

But now after the sacrifice, happiness surrounded her.

It was very surprising; to say the least.

"That's good?" Elena questioned fearfully, not knowing what to think. Katherine stopped her, laying her hands on Elena's cheeks. So Elena was looking her in the eye. "It is. You can finally be happy," Katherine said lowly and meaningfully. Elena was speechless.

She did the only thing she could think of to show her gratitude for Katherine. She leant forward and kissed her. Katherine was surprised, but she easily replied back and kissed her fellow doppelganger softly and passionately.

Elena fastened the pace. Feeling a hunger inside of her: For blood or love. She couldn't quite specify it. Neither could Katherine, so she just easily followed Elena's pace.

Elena intertwined her fingers through Katherine's unruly curls. Letting the silky coils sift through her fingers.

Katherine smirked; she had her doppelganger wrapped around her little finger. And she loved it.

Elena pulled away for unneeded breath, and stared up at Katherine. "Wow," Elena was at a loss for words. Katherine smirked, "I know. Before we leave, I have to stop somewhere."

Elena stared at her suspiciously. "Where?" Elena asked nosily. "The boarding house, you'll know it all soon enough," Katherine easily assured her.

Elena gulped, as she thought of Katherine's words. What did that mean?

* * *

><p><em>I hope this could turn out better than my two other Katelena stories. So I'm aiming pretty high. I think you could figure out a good summary for the story. But basically Elena ends up turning after the sacrifice. Which resulted in memories of Katherine feeding Elena her blood to come back. Somehow Elena wasn't able to remember anyone else. And I think you could figure the rest out. <em>

_**Song: Feed the machine by Red**_


	2. Memories

"Elena," she was faced with the dark-haired man that was staring at her weirdly from before. She gulped, and quickly turned the opposite direction to follow Katherine.

"Wait," the guys quickly followed her. Elena stopped quickly and turned around the glare at him. "Listen, I don't know you. I don't know you from before, so if there was something special to you going on between us, then I'm sorry that is all over," Elena said quickly.

That caused him to shut up then and there. "Thanks," she said quickly, and turned back to walking towards Katherine. "She seems to only remember you, like you're some fucking saint," Stefan practically growled towards Katherine angrily. Elena heard it all from the distance.

Elena gasped, and collapsed to the ground. She saw something; the dark-haired man was on the ground, soaked in gasoline. Some unknown person was standing over him.

"_Please don't," a trembling voice echoed through the horrifying scene, causing the man to stop and stare at her. "Please," she begged silently. The man had disappeared after some constant begging. _

_Leaving Elena alone with the gasoline-soaked, dark-haired man on the ground. She ran to him quickly, and made sure she was ok. "Damon," the name practically rolled off her tongue. _

Elena felt as if she was back to life or just awakening. She saw Stefan and Katherine standing over her, along with the dark-haired man. "Damon," she said brightly, keeping her eyes on the man.

His pale irises widened in pure surprise and happiness. "I remember you," her voice trembled. Along with the good memories, she remembered the bad memories. Which wasn't good in this case, "you killed my brother?"

Damon grimaced. "But he lived," Damon said tersely. Elena darted up and glared at him, "still! You killed him in vain, just because you were rejected!"

That caused him to flinch. "I can't believe you! I sure hope I don't end up like you as a vampire," Elena said coldly, turning around to walk off quickly.

Katherine turned to Damon, "you just pissed off a baby vampire. You're going to pay for it," Katherine said warningly. "I'll take care of her," Katherine declared stubbornly, turning to quickly follow Elena out.

Elena had quickly left outside to the driveway, she then remembered Katherine: Everything she did. Elena screeched and suddenly punched the brick wall quickly. She felt too much confliction.

Katherine came out suddenly and saw Elena blazing with fury. "Woah," Katherine remarked lowly, causing Elena to stop and glare at Katherine. Katherine was dumbfounded, "what's wrong?"

"You, all of it's you, you did all this and think it could be just fine! I mean you hate me? I'm your doppelganger," Elena said quickly, her voice raising an octave.

Katherine opened her mouth, ready to have a snarky, emotionless comeback. But nothing came out surprisingly. "Just another toy probably," Elena easily assumed.

Katherine felt a loss for words. She wasn't even sure of the reasons herself, which left her confused. "I'm sorry," Katherine said lowly, feeling something unrecognizable along with more confliction.

"Sure," Elena scoffed out in disbelief. Katherine could very well hurt Elena for mocking her, but she felt her muscles locked, and she couldn't move. "Listen, I'm sorry for everything, but you were probably going to kill me soon enough. So yeah, bye," Elena said quickly, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" the low-spoken word caused Elena to stop, against her will. She turned to look at Katherine over her shoulder, "what?" "I just wanted a friend," Katherine uttered vulnerably.

Her eyes watered uncontrollably, as she kept her identical brown eyes on Elena. Elena swallowed and tried to ice her emotions down to anger, but it seemed to not work. It was as if Katherine's secret hidden emotions all filtered to Elena.

Just because of the stupid sire connection. Elena huffed out in defeat, and walked closer to Katherine. Katherine actually felt happy, and Elena was able to feel it to along with her. It was odd, and she hated the connection.

Katherine smiled in fiend innocence and came forward with her arms open.

Elena's footing was lost suddenly, and she practically fell into her. This was good for Katherine, getting the hug she wanted.

Elena felt an instant safe warmness infolded her from Katherine's arms. Elena leant in more, keeping her eyes close. Almost feeling safe, and almost forgot everything that she had just remembered about Katherine.

But it was still there in the far ignored back of her mind. Katherine was happy about the hug, knowing Elena was fully enjoying it as well as her.

Elena willed herself to pull back, and try her best to avoid Katherine's twin flames staring at her. Katherine felt awe towards her little doppelganger.

"Can we go now?" Katherine asked optimistically. Elena couldn't believe Katherine's attitude towards life in general was amazing. She treated everything with optimism and freedom. Like every day was a party and she was the partier. Elena wishes she could be like that sometimes.

Elena didn't know about the telepathic bond the sire and newborn vampire had usually. So Katherine decided to keep quiet and just enjoy listening in on her thoughts.

"Sure," Elena offered a small smile as she looked up towards Elena. Katherine led the way, and soon enough they had gotten to a car that looked untouched.

"Get in," Katherine motioned to the car. Elena gaped at the car in amazement, and got into the car slowly. As she buckled up and they stared to drive, "this is so cool!" Katherine couldn't help but giggle slightly at Elena's reaction.

"Nothing special," Katherine said nonchalantly. They continued driving in silence until Elena broke the silence "is there anything to do?" Katherine peeked over at Elena from the corner of her eye.

"I think there's an ipod somewhere in the back" Katherine said unsure, keeping her eyes on the road. Elena leant back and pawed through the back, searching for something that looked like an ipod.

Bingo! She grabbed it along with the headphones and looked through it curiously. The songs were good. There was paramore, Breaking Benjamin, The Pretty Reckless, Black Veil Brides, Skillet, and Evanescence. Along with many other bands that Elena enjoyed.

"Happy?" Katherine questioned sarcastically. Elena rolled her eyes and smirked in turn, "yes."

They kept on driving, and Katherine suddenly stopped the car.

Elena followed Katherine out, with the ipod still in hand. She looked around curiously and it all looked cool. "Where are we now?" Elena asked, stretching languidly.

"We're in Maryland at the moment, but we could go wherever really," Katherine replied happily, turning to Elena with a bright smile. "Hmm, anywhere would be awesome really," Elena answered nonchalantly, still looking through the songs.

"Ok," Katherine answered, smirking slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Where the lines overlap by Paramore<strong>_

_Short update for this, but I'm most likely going to have them get longer. So yeah, hope you enjoy anyway. Right now there's no specific plot, but I know soon I'll be able to get it together and everything. But bear with me please. _


	3. More than friends

Katherine and Elena had gotten to California and the next day easily. Elena smiled, " I love it here." "It's quite great. But depends on what city you go to really," Katherine agreed nonchalantly.

"What city are we going to?" Elena asked quickly. "Malibu or Los Angles," Katherine answered shortly, keeping her eyes on the road. "Los angles," Elena decided.

Katherine looked over to her and smirked, "sounds good." They kept on driving until Katherine stopped in a pricy mansion that was in a gated community.

"Wow," Elena deadpanned in amazement. "I know," Katherine answered cockily, smirking slightly. They soon got settled and were sitting around bored.

"Do you have any good books around?" Elena asked as they sat at the kitchen table in awkward silence.

Katherine suddenly got a sneaky plan. "Sure," Katherine smirked. Elena raised a suspicious eyebrow to her companion. "Just follow me," Katherine easily assured.

Elena took a deep breath and followed Katherine up to the library. They came in to the library, and Elena couldn't help but gape at the largeness and grandness of the whole room.

Katherine walked to a specific spot, and looked at the spines of each book. Her fingers brushing gingerly against some of the aged and worn down spines.

She stopped, and took a book out of it's spot.

She pivoted around to Elena and handed the book to her. Elena looked at the title. "Carmilla."

Elena darted her eyes up to Katherine and glared. "Really, you want me to learn about a lesbian vampire trying to seduce a human girl?" Elena asked coldly. "I thought you'd like it. You seem like the type to be into dark, gothic novels," Katherine replied in feigned innocence. Elena rolled her eyes at her, "sure." Katherine smirked, she was a smart cookie.

"I'm sorry, I read it recently and just thought of it suddenly, and wanted you to read it," Katherine answered honestly. Elena smiled a little bit at Katherine, "it's ok, I've read it before actually." Katherine stared at Elena in surprise.

"Wow," she was speechless. Elena raised an eyebrow, "didn't expect that did you?" Katherine giggled slightly and nodded truthfully.

"Nope, not at all," Katherine answered quickly. They laughed together in momentary glee. Soon enough their laughter died down, and they were left in silence. Their twin orbs meeting during the silence.

"We should go do something fun, it's really boring just sitting around here," Elena said, breaking the silence. "Anywhere you wanna go," Katherine said easily.

Elena was surprised at Katherine. She gave Elena so much free will for everything now, and actually let Elena decided instead of Katherine herself.

"We should go shopping for a completely new wardrobe," Elena thought of it suddenly. Her eyes lit up excitedly as she smiled contagiously towards Katherine. Which resulted in Katherine grinning back.

"Sounds good," Katherine confirmed. Elena screeched excitedly and threw herself at Katherine. She wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck. "You're so awesome," Elena was so jubilant about going shopping.

"Woah there," Katherine said, easily caught off guard by the sudden embrace. But she hugged Elena back slowly, feeling sort of foreign to actually hugging someone in over 100 years or longer.

"I haven't been able to be so casual and normal like this in over a year, so thank you," Elena explained, pulling back from the hug.

Katherine was still surprised, and couldn't utter a single word.

"Let's go," she was finally able to compose herself.

Elena nodded and quietly followed her to the car. Now here they were in the car once again. Elena's way of thinking made her uncomfortable. What does once again mean? Why does it sound so bad?

Elena shivered slightly, from nothing in particular.

They went on with their driving and soon got to the mall. Well it was Melrose, but Elena considered it to be a mall someway.

It's been a while since she been here. And she was excited, finally could show her doppelganger a good time easier now, unlike before in that small boring town.

She dragged Elena into the first store she was. Where there were the typical clothes that teen stoners would wear, Katherine actually liked some of them. Elena's eyes widened as she took in the whole style of the store.

"Oh no-" Katherine saw traces of human Elena coming forth. So she jumped on it quickly to throw that away. "Come on. New life. New wardrobe?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Besides you'll look hot in this kind of stuff," Katherine complimented, smirking slightly. That somehow won Elena over, "fine."

Katherine smiled excitedly, and dragged Elena further in.

Elena's eyes gazed over the different assortment of clothes. Katherine was right actually, now that she was a vampire. She had to shed the boring clothes that covered up her whole body most of the time.

Katherine looked through the clothes racks, as Elena looked through the jewelry stand right near where Katherine was.

"Take as much as you'd like," Katherine told Elena from her spot. Elena was surprised at first, but just nodded in reply.

She absently grabbed a few bracelets of some bands that she liked. She grabbed a beautiful necklace along with it.

Katherine and Elena turn around to face eachother, at the same time. Like they had come intuition.

"Try these on," Katherine handed some clothes to Elena. Instead of protesting, like she normally would. She nodded and grimaced. She lugged to the dressing room, and set everything down.

She first tried on the black and white checkered dress. It came down to about mid-thigh and had thin spaghetti straps. "Come out, so you can give me a little fashion show," Katherine's smooth voice echoed from the other side of the dressing room.

Elena gulped loudly, and gained her pride and confidence. She came out from the dressing room, and saw Katherine standing right there.

Katherine liked the dress. Elena looked good in it, she had to admit that. "Good. We're going to get that," Katherine confirmed shortly. Elena took that as her queue to leave and go try something else on.

She tried on the skinny jeans and the ripped over-sized top Katherine had chose.

She came out, and Katherine had a look of pleasure across her features. "I think we should by everything, because you look sexy in just about everything," Katherine said, coming to stand up.

Elena felt something hit her and she grinned. "You have the Petrova genes," Katherine smirked.

"Ok, I'm going to go change, and are you going to get some stuff for yourself?" Elena asked. "Nope," Katherine replied shortly. Elena shrugged it off and just went to change back into her normal clothes she had before.

They got back home, and Katherine boredly helped Elena sort her clothes. Elena's thoughts moved to the suggestive looks Katherine kept giving her, and the way her heated glances seemed to be for Elena only.

It made her uncomfortable, now she was starting to regret coming. Because somehow this wasn't just friends living together. It was two doppelganger. Who had a connection. A blood bond, since Katherine had fed Elena her blood before. And something else it seemed like….Elena couldn't quite put her finger on it at the minute. But she'd have to find out eventually.

_**Song: What the hell by Avril Lavigne. **_


	4. Pull me under

"So you're ready for our night on town?" Katherine as excitedly, as they went through all the clothes they both had.

Elena's eyes sparkled. It has been too long since she had gone out partying like she used to…before the stuff that happened with her parents.

She threw that traumatizing memory out of her head, not wanting to be upset on this night.

Which was apparently going to be kick-ass as Katherine said. So she wouldn't let the doom and gloom ruin it.

Katherine went through all the different clothes and set out an outfit for Elena.

There was a 3 quarter sleeved top that cut off at mid-riff and slouched off her shoulders. Then there was a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans and topped it off with black uggs.

Elena dressed in the bathroom and came out to see Katherine was waiting patiently on Elena's queen sized bed.

Katherine's fiddling around suddenly stopped when Elena came out. Her eyes darted up to Elena, taking in her whole outfit.

She licked her lips absently and gulped, her throat feeling dry suddenly. Elena was busy looking over her own outfit. It successfully showed off that belly button ring she had gotten during the bonfire when she was 16 and in her sophomore year. Caroline had pierced it for her when her, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler were sitting around bored and drunk.

Thankfully she still had it now.

She turned her eyes up to Katherine and saw the look. "Are you ok Kat?" Elena asked innocently. Katherine gulped once again and gained her composure.

"Yea, I'm fine. But you look sexy, I need to find something sexier, can't have you outdoing me now can I?" she teased casually.

Elena rolled her eyes. "We're like the same body and everything so it's not competition," Elena said. "You need to do something special with your hair, it looks boring all straight and everything," Katherine said easily, running her fingers across Elena's hair as she passed by to go to her room.

"Oh and I don't have that fancy ring in my belly button. Those didn't exist when I was human," Katherine called out. Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes.

When she was finally alone she looked at herself in the mirror. Inspecting herself for the first time ever since she turned. Her skin was a pale olive tone now, much like it was before. Her skin became smoother and ridded of the teen acne that she had occasionally on her stressful days.

Her hair had become darker and more shinier in a good way, not in a greasy disgusting way like most have it when their hair is said to be shiny. She stuck with curling her hair, not knowing any other ways to have it be special.

She had curled it to be more like how Anna's hair was, not in the tight ringlets that Katherine's hair naturally flowed.

As she was curling her hair in the mirror she senses Katherine standing there in the doorway. "Kat," Elena greeted shortly. Katherine came up behind Elena looking at her reflection. Elena finally took in Katherine's outfit.

She had a ACDC tank-top that seemed almost over-grown for her with one of the straps falling off of her shoulder. Then she had bleached washed short and converse. She looked like a hobo-chic teenager.

Her hair was now set in waves that looked messy in a sexy-sort of way. "You look good," Elena complimented lowly. She finished her hair and went to put the curling iron away.

Elena went to stand in front of Katherine. They were now looking over eachother. "Nice," they said at the same time to one another. They both smirked in sync with eachother.

"Now let's go," Katherine grabbed Elena by her wrist and dragged her excitedly. Elena must've been the only one to feel it: When Katherine grabbed Elena's wrist, she felt a delicious zap of electricity pass through her that was elicited from Katherine's touch.

They left and got to the club Katherine was raving about. As they went to the entrance the bouncer stopped them. "You have to wait in line," he said gravely. Katherine smirked and looked him in the eye, "no we don't you let us in here because you have a thing for two identical sexy girls," Katherine informed him cheekily.

He kept his eyes on Katherine's. "Right," he replied stupidly.

Elena smirked, and held on tight to Katherine not wanting to get lost in the club by herself.

Katherine smirked at Elena's grip on her wrist, but stayed calm and led the way to the bar.

They came to sit together, at the bar. "Order whatever you want," Katherine whispered to Elena. Elena ordered a martini while Katherine ordered bourbon on the rocks.

Elena gulped back the martini and was left with the olive. Elena grabbed it and boredly bit the toothpick twirling it in her fingers. Her teeth dragged across the toothpick and got the olive off and it was now in her mouth.

She flicked the toothpick out to nowhere in particular. She got the olive down and looked to her right. Noticing a man in his mid-twenties from the looks was staring at Elena hungrily. Elena assumed he had seen her with the olive and got naughty fantasies from it.

Katherine noticed the looks the guy was giving Elena. Katherine tensed and gripped Elena's wrist possessively.

Her eyes darted to Katherine worriedly. "What's wrong?

Katherine kept her angry eyes planted on the man, glaring at him from afar. Elena noticed the exchange and then easily understood. "Are you jealous because that guy was giving me sex eyes?" Elena asked, a sense of giddiness hidden in her tone. Katherine looked over to Elena and saw the teasing smirk that quirked at Elena's lips.

Katherine scowled and stood up. "Come on we're going to dance!" Katherine exclaimed tensely. "Together?" that truly caught her off guard. "Why of course dear Elena," Katherine replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Elena gulped unable to protest against her bossy older vampire twin. Katherine stopped and Elena practically twirled into Katherine unintentionally.

Katherine smirked and comfortably nuzzled her face into the crook of Elena's neck. Elena shivered in reply from the skin to skin contact. Elena's body went against her mind and started to grind with the beat of the music. Katherine seemed to be following perfectly in the beat.

Her hands were on Elena's hips keeping her close to her chest. The tension between them spiked a tenfold. With the song and the dancing that didn't help the situation out any better.

Katherine's hands ran up and down, caressing the expanse of Elena's stomach sexually. Elena felt it was too hot in the club suddenly. All of the cramped bodies all sweaty and gyrating together.

Elena couldn't help but moan from the sexual endorphins pulsating through her. Katherine smirked victoriously, knowing that she was successfully showing everyone is close quarters to them: That Elena was hers and no one was allowed the touch her.

Katherine turned them around so they were now nose to nose. Elena bit her lip nervously. They continued to sway to the beat in perfect harmony. Elena closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Elena's tongue darted out to lick her lips. Katherine leaned in suddenly out of whim. She captured Elena's tongue with hers. Elena's eyes widened, but she wasn't surprised. She sort of saw it coming.

Elena leaned into the kiss, kissing Katherine more excitedly in wanton.

Katherine was surprised but easily complied not caring about the stares. In fact she was loving the stares.

Elena pulled away breathless by the electricity passing through the two in the kiss. She stared at Katherine heatedly, feeling her greatest sin take hold of her….Lust.

"Come with me," Katherine said cynically. She dragged Elena through the pulsating bodies. Carelessly shoving at them so they could both get through.

They stopped in front of the VIP section which happened to be empty. Katherine took Elena to sit down on the plush red sofa. "Wait here, I'll be right back," Katherine told Elena. Elena nodded silently and stood there waiting for Katherine to come back.

She felt as if the lusty haze around her mind was starting to clear when she wasn't around Katherine. But as soon as it was almost cleared, it was there full-fledged back when Katherine came back, having a guy in tow.

Elena's eyes widened in realization. "He's our snack for tonight," Katherine smirked that delicious, devious smirk that somehow compelled Elena to want Katherine. Well that's what Elena forced herself to think at least.

She sat him down in the middle of them both. "I take first bite," Katherine called. Elena nodded politely and watched as Katherine slowly bit into the male's neck. He seemed high while she went through the process and started to drink his blood.

Elena felt the insatiable bloodlust hit her full force in her newborn vampire mind. She leant forward and savagely bit into the opposite side of his neck.

Katherine pulled back slightly and watched Elena drink the blood. Elena was an insatiable kitten: Katherine could easily tell. She was about ready to kill the man, but Katherine couldn't let her do that.

She laid a gentle hand on Elena's shoulder. She tightened her grip, which caused Elena to yank her head up and glare at Katherine. The blood was dripping down her chin in a sexy way that Katherine admired.

"Can't have him die, now can we?" Katherine questioned teasingly. She bit into her wrist and forced it against the guy's lips. He willingly sucked the blood down; Katherine and Elena both watched as the wounds on both side of his neck heal up quickly.

Katherine yanked her wrist away in a disgusted manner.

She bought the sleepy guy's eyes up to meet her compelling stare. "You will not remember us, now go back to what you were doing before pothead," Katherine patted his head mockingly and shoved him off in annoyance.

Elena kept her warm eyes on her twin that was sitting right next to her. Katherine raised a questioning eyebrow to Elena, noticing her placate stare.

Elena's features softened and her eyes casted downwards. She self-consciously was ready to wipe the excess blood from her chin. But Katherine's grip stopped her.

Elena's eyes looked up at Katherine, all wide and innocent. Katherine was intoxicated by that aura surrounding her.

Katherine slowly leant forward and kissed her once again. Her tongue darted downward and licked the blood off, till her chin was nice and clean once again.

Elena's head had lolled back in ecstasy. Katherine pulled her head off and caught Elena's eyes in a heated stare.

She leant forward once again and kissed her slowly. Elena could feel the passion in the kiss radiating in between them. It was slowly hypnotizing and taking her under.

Elena's hands came up to wrap her fingers into Katherine's tight-wound curls. Relishing in the softness and silkiness of her hair. Katherine grasped the hair at the crown of Elena's head lustfully.

Elena's moan resonated to Katherine, shaking her to the very core. They pulled back eventually and Elena stared at Katherine with wide eyes. "I think we should go now!" Elena squeaked out, darting up. She was ready to flee, but Katherine stopped her. "Oh come on Elena, you know this was a long time coming. So why not just accept it now, instead of living an eternity of misery and denial?" Katherine asked rhetorically.

Elena gulped fearfully and felt herself unwillingly sit back down. But he body seemed to always go against her mind lately.

Katherine's head came down and let her lips caress against Elena's bare shoulder. She shivered and felt herself enjoying the sensation.

"Kat," Elena's breathed out unconsciously, her eyes practically rolling to the back of her head. Katherine smirked; she knew that she could make Elena scream her name in ecstasy and she was fully prepared to take Elena as her own soon enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: I can do anything by 3oh!3<strong>_

_So here's an update longer and more sexually-charged than normal. But I had a feeling you guys would want that, so I just wrote. I hope you enjoyed. :D_


	5. Rescue me

A month had past since that little outing, they had both gotten into a comfortable routine with one another.

Elena woke up to find Katherine had made breakfast in bed. She ate as Katherine watched. "Hungry?" Elena asked, feeling discomofrt being under Katherine's calculating gaze.

Lately Kat has been acting weird, Elena thought to herself. She was scared that their fin vacation with eachother was now officially over and the vicious and cold Katherine was coming back to show. It scared Elena.

Katherine nodded no silently, not uttering a single word. Which caused Elena's heart to drop to the pit of her stomach. "Are you ok?" she asked lowly, keeping her eyes on Katherine.

"I'm fine." "You seem different! What happened? Did something go wrong; was it something I did?" Elena cried out passionately, leaning closer to Katherine.

Katherine stopped in surprised.

"Nothing important is going on Elena, I'm sorry ok," Katherine answered, darting up and ready to leave the room. But Elena seemed to be faster; she was in front of Katherine, blocking the exit. "No!" Elena screamed passionately.

Katherine growled and slammed Elena against the wall. "I'm fine Elena! I'm sorry I've been a bitch! I've been on edge for no reason recently, so don't push me," she growled out lowly, feeling the veins stir to life beneath the skin of her cheeks.

Elena stared at her and felt her anger get to her. She turned it around so Katherine was against the wall. "Do you think I'm still human? You can't push me around like that, I could easily fight back now you know," Elena drawled out lowly, keeping her fiery dark eyes on Katherine.

Katherine smirked. "Wanna bet?"

With that being said they were suddenly swerving around the room in a blur, fighting against one another.

Elena slammed Katherine against the ground and flashed her fangs. She darted her head down and bit into the skin that was closest to her mouth. Which was the sensitive skin of Katherine's forearm. Katherine easily shoved Elena off of her.

Elena landed into the wall and was pinned there by Katherine. Elena spat in her face angrily, and twisted her arm back. Katherine fell to the ground with her arm twisted; she glared up at Elena menacingly.

She snapped forward and bit Elena's shoulder. Elena growled, throwing Katherine off of her quickly.

Elena stopped. "I'm done," Elena uttered out lowly, causing Katherine to stop.

She stared at Elena in disbelief. "What?"

"You win, I'm not going to fuck up the whole house just so I can say I'm right in some pointless argument." The wounds and marks they gave eachother during the battle healed quickly, making their skin look flawless once again.

Elena was now somber and placate. Katherine felt regret hit, she just ruined something amazing between them.

Elena left the room and left Katherine alone to bury herself alive in shame and regret. Katherine just stood there when everything finally registered through her mind. "Elena!" she called out, following behind her.

Elena stopped and turned to face Katherine. "What?" Elena demanded coldly. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I screwed up, this just seems a specialty of mine, and I'm just sorry!" Katherine cried out passionately, like Elena was not to long ago.

Elena stopped and knew something changed then. Katherine now stared at her differently with a set of brand new eyes, that Elena seemed to just recognize now.

"You feel something towards me," Elena stated lowly.

Katherine gulped fearfully. She swallowed her pride and gained her confidence finally. "Yes! I've fallen for you, ok." Elena gaped at her in shock.

Katherine smirked, glad she finally caught the young vampiress off guard. Elena's back hit the wall as Katherine pinned her to the wall, grasping her throat tightly.

Elena gasped and stared at her questioningly.

Katherine leant in and kissed Elena feverishly. Elena gasped, leaving her mouth open and vulnerable for Katherine to possess. Elena responded back meekly, unable to compete with Katherine's dominancy.

Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck and tried to bring her closer than what she already was. Which was impossible.

Katherine gripped Elena's hipbones and massaged them roughly, causing Elena to moan in pleasure.

She tilted her head back for unneeded breath. Katherine's lips stayed planted on Elena's skin, traveling down to her collar bone. Sucking ferociously, leaving a distinct purple hicky that contrasted well with Elena's olive skin.

Elena dug her fingers into the crown of Katherine's curls, keeping her in her spot against Elena. Katherine smirked and looked up at Elena. "Say it," Elena said breathlessly, when they were face to face.

"I've fallen in love with you," Katherine gulped out, staring at Elena lustfully. Elena yanked Katherine's lips back to hers. "I think I'm in love with you," Elena whispered in between the kisses.

They pulled back. "Good," Katherine smirked. Elena stopped. Wait what? That wasn't what was suppose to happen. She was suppose to say the same thing back. Elena gulped, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. The movement itself shocked Katherine.

Oh god, it was something she said! She screwed up again!

Elena had escaped into the woods that were a while away from the house. She continued walking in distress, until she ran into a hard object. She stopped and looked up.

Her breath got caught in her throat. "Klaus," she breathed out fearfully. "There's my girl," he smirked. She was ready to dart off, but he grabbed her by her hair from behind. That caused her to freeze in place and groan in pain.

He turned her over, so she was facing him.

"You're suppose to be dead," he said, angry fire clear in his emotionless pools of aqua that seemed to burn right through Elena. "I came back," she stated the obvious.

"And you're having a little taboo relationship with Katerina huh?" his lips quirked in amusement. She growled and struggled against his grip on her hair.

"You're not going anywhere," he said lowly, leaning in on her ear. She shivered fearfully.

"I'm sorry!" Elena cried out, ready to say anything for him to let her go. "I know what to do: To make you pay," he remarked to himself. She stood next to him, staring up at him like a deer in headlights.

He yanked her wrist up close to him. His teeth sunk into the skin of her wrist, and Elena kept her eyes on his bright amber ones. She screamed when she felt her skin sizzle painfully. She yanked her wrist back instinctively and saw the bite on it.

She recognized it easily as a werewolf bite. Like Rose and Damon both had.

She cried. He knelt down for a second and did something that Elena didn't pay attention to. He stood up once again and handed a small vial to Elena. "Tell Katerina this is for her to give to you, when you're on the brink of death. She will give this to save you, if she doesn't; then you die and you figure out that she doesn't love you," Klaus said, his pupils sizing her up.

Elena felt her mind go blank and fuzzy. His command ran through her head and nothing else accompanied it. Only that and nothing else.

"Now go," he said, letting go of her hair. Elena blinked and darted back to the house.

Elena was ready to go up stairs but something stopped her. She fell to the floor on the parlor and screamed in agony. "Ahh," it echoed through the large house.

Katherine darted down the stairs and found Elena on the ground. She knelt down to her. "Elena! What happened?" she demanded worriedly. Tears splashed down Elena's face, and she looked over to Katherine.

She handed her the vial. "This is for you to give me when it seems like I'm on the brink of death. If you don't save me then that means you don't love me," Elena recited emptily.

Katherine looked down at the vile and recognized it. "He's here," she said in disbelief.

Elena gulped and nodded. She stared at Katherine.

Katherine leant in and kissed Elena softly. She pulled back and stared at Elena with tears in her eyes. "I will save you," Katherine deadpanned promisingly.

Elena just continued to cry silently and nod in Katherine's embrace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Lie to me by Red<strong>_


	6. Evaporated

"Ahh, please!" A scream suddenly echoed through the house. Which easily woke up Katherine from her light half-sleep. She darted into the room on the opposite side of the wing to check on Elena.

Elena was thrashing around wildly in the bed. Tears streaming uncontrollably down her cheeks. Katherine pinned Elena down, to get her to focus on Katherine. Elena stopped and looked at Katherine.

She softened her composure and stared up at Katherine. "Oh Katherine," Elena sobbed. She rolled herself close to Katherine, seeking solace from her. Which Katherine easily provided for her.

Katherine hugged Elena close to her. "Shh, it'll be ok eventually Elena," Katherine whispered. Elena whimpered and cowered into Katherine more. Katherine loathed Klaus for the rest of her eternal existence. She swore on her parents and her own daughter's grave that she would.

She surprised herself with her own thoughts. She never once thought of her parents and own daughter into her mind. That must mean something deep; something Katherine didn't want to dig into right now.

"I'm so thirsty," Elena rasped out lowly to no one in particular. "Stay here. I'll be right back," Katherine said moving out from under Elena. Elena took a deep uneven breath and just nodded absently.

Katherine left hesitantly. Scared to leave Elena on her own. Katherine went down to the basement and stopped when she heard a shatter. She darted up with the blood bag and saw Elena.

She was blurring around the room smashing everything. Katherine set the blood bag down and easily stopped Elena. Elena stopped, her teeth were gnashed together threateningly.

"You! You did all of this!" Elena screamed, having strength to pin Katherine to the wall then. "I could have had a life! I could've lived happily ever with Stefan and everyone, but now nothing," Elena's voice cracked as sobs racked through her fragile body.

Katherine easily look unfazed. Though the accusation did secretly cut her deep. But she would never admit that to Elena.

Katherine put her emotionless mask up, and flashed her fangs dominantly towards Elena. That caused Elena to snap out of her daze. Her heart clenched and she fell to the ground clutching her chest.

Katherine quickly grabbed the blood bag and opened it for Elena. She had to practically feed it to the weak girl. Elena gulped it down greedily, needing her strength.

Elena seemed to be back to normal now with the way she looked up at Elena. "By the end of tonight is the final call," Elena said gravely. Katherine raised a questioning eyebrow.

Elena jolted and clutched her head, letting out a blood curdling scream. "He's in my head! He says if you don't say it, then I'm going to die. You have to mean it also," Elena sobbed out.

Katherine gulped. "He's working with some-" a scream replaced the words she was ready to say. "Make it stop please! Make it stop!" Elena screamed to no one. The combined pain with the werewolf bite and the torture Klaus' witch was giving her. It made Elena want to die, just to end her misery.

She convulsed and shivered uncontrollably as he spoke to her. _"You will not tell her anymore than that," he ordered hypnotically_.

"Elena. Tell me what he is saying?" Katherine commanded gently. Elena looked up at her. "I can't," she rasped out helplessly.

Through the rest of the day, Katherine easily took all of Elena's bipolar-like blows. She stayed with her every second, not leaving her out of her sight at all. Though Elena seemed slightly annoyed by it, she knew Katherine meant good.

All Katherine was doing was saving Elena and cleaning up the mess that she created.

"He said at midnight," Elena informed lightly. That was good. It was now 11:30 pm. Elena laid against Katherine as she clutched Elena close to her chest. "Can you tell me about your human life?" Elena asked. "Of course," Katherine couldn't refuse her.

"I was 1475 in Sofia, Bulgaria. I was Katerina Charlotte Petrova. Ironic enough it just seemed to be an innocent name to my parents. They never gave it no thought to doppelganger, supernatural stuff," Katherine said, with a slight bitter chuckle.

Elena couldn't help but chuckle slightly back.

"I was considered the perfect daughter to my mom. She loved me so much no matter what. My father was angry and grumpy all the time," Katherine said vaguely remembering her parents. It had been so long ago, Katherine had eventually chose to not ever think about them.

"Then when I was 15 I bore a daughter out of wedlock," Katherine said bitterly. That entirely wasn't her fault, well…. "I remember the rest."

"Did you really love both Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked lowly, after a moment of silence between them. "I did," Katherine admitted. "Do you still?" Elena pressed on.

"Not sure. When I came back I did have some feelings for them both. But now they've completely evaporated," Katherine said. Elena turned over to face Katherine and snuggled into her, like it was her teddy bear.

"I love you Katherine, I hope you know that," Elena murmured sleepily. Katherine peeked over at the time. She so badly wanted to say it back right this moment. But Katherine being Katherine wanted to wait until exactly midnight.

To make a show about it, knowing Klaus was somehow watching over them. Katherine leant down and pressed her lips softly against the crown of Elena's head.

"Not yet baby," she murmured endearingly.

Elena had a small contempt smile across her pale sweaty features. Elena knew this was going to happen, since she remembered that drama with both Rose and Damon when they got bitten.

The grandfather clock chimed Midnight. Katherine slowly turned Elena over so she was on her back facing Katherine. "I love you Elena and I would do anything for you," Katherine whispered as her lips ghosted across Elena's.

Elena used her weakening strength to participate in the kiss. Their lips met happily and in slow adoration. They pulled back and Katherine stared down at Elena.

"Get the vial," Elena said lowly. "He says we've won the challenge he threw at us. He'll leave us alone for now," Elena said. Katherine felt excitement. She quickly got the vial, and opened the cork.

"Open up," Katherine advised teasingly. Elena opened her mouth weakly and Katherine was able to get a good amount of his blood into her system. Enough to heal the bite and save her from death.

It took Elena a while to gain back her strength. Katherine happily lied there with Elena. They now laid next to eachother staring up at the ceiling. "What do we do now?" Elena asked stupidly, her voice sounding normal once again.

"I don't know. Life as a couple maybe?" Katherine was just as lost as Elena was. She had been with other woman throughout her immortality. But it was never serious, none of it was ever serious for Katherine. Until now at least.

"We could try this relationship thing, you know," Elena suggested casually. "I would like that," Katherine's hand came down to intertwine with Elena's and they laid their comfortably together in between the two girls.

Elena stared down at their hands and smiled fondly. "So would I," she whispered back lowly.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Rebirthing by Skillet<br>_

_So this is more angst-y and fluffy. I hope you enjoy. I might continue this, just got get an idea of what to do after this. Though I do have a couple ideas I'm toying around with in my mind. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and please review. :D_


	7. Sire and Child

Elena sat in the study, reading over a book and drinking a blood bag when Katherine got up.

"How long have you've been up?" Katherine asked coming to lean over Elena's shoulder looking in on the text she was reading. Katherine didn't pay attention to it, like Elena was. It wasn't interesting to Katherine.

"Since like 5 I believe," Elena says. She marks her spot and closes the book, turning to Katherine. "Well you could've woken me up. I thought someone took you in the middle of the night," Katherine admitted lowly.

Elena frowned. It had been only a week since the went through the fiasco with Klaus and the bite. Now Katherine was always scared and paranoid about someone coming and taking Elena when she wasn't looking.

Katherine came to sit next to Elena on the sofa. "Come on Kat. You don't have to be paranoid 24/7." Elena advised her. "But I have to be on watch. Make sure you're around all the time, so Klaus or anyone else doesn't try to take you away from me," you could tell Katherine meant well.

"I understand your reasoning but calm down. I'll stay around you almost all the time. Just the paranoia is starting to bug me," Elena said, patting Katherine's leg.

Katherine stared down at Elena's hand that was on her leg. Her hand came out and grabbed Elena's hand into hers. She squeezed it affectionately. "I'm sorry. After 500 years of running you have to be on guard all the time," Katherine apologized for her paranoia.

Though there was no specific reason to really. Elena offered a small smile and squeezed her hand back. "You have nothing to be sorry for Kat, I'm just saying. We'll be on guard. But we'll still live our lives and have fun," Elena confirmed lowly.

Katherine grinned and nodded ok. Elena leant over and kissed Katherine softly. Katherine had eventually gotten Elena comfortable with PDA in the past week. Which was actually surprising with how modest Elena was sometimes.

Katherine knew Elena was about to pull away. But Katherine roughly wrapped her arms around Elena's neck, pulling her in closer.

Elena wasn't so surprised by Katherine's sly move. She kept her cool and kept herself involved into the kiss. Though she so easily wanted to melt into Katherine.

It was almost as if Katherine read Elena's mind, she pushed Elena back so she was lying down fully. And Katherine was looming over her seductively.

"I wonder what Stefan and Damon would say about us?" Katherine thought out loud, raising an eyebrow. Elena growled, she never wanted to bring up their names. She didn't care about what they would think and everything they did to her when she was human. She just about hated them. Though deep down she loved both of them still.

She flipped them over in a whir so she was now on top of Katherine flashing her fangs angrily towards Katherine. Katherine smirked. Her hands came up to cup Elena's cheek.

Her palm running across the bumpy veins adorning the place beneath her eyes. "Woah there baby. Put those claws back in," Katherine said coolly.

Elena looked down at Katherine the red pooling in her eyes.

She nuzzled into Katherine's palm. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "I don't care what they would think. It's only you and me," Elena said lowly, her face fading back to normal.

Elena leant down and kissed Katherine slowly. "Someone's embracing their possessive vampire nature," she sing-songed to Elena as she pulled her head back to stare down at Katherine.

"Is that good?" the modest Elena was back. Elena was ready to pull back and get up and flee. But Katherine wouldn't let her. "It's really annoying when you see other vampires being possessive of their own children they create. But when a sire is possessive of her child and her child is possessive of her sire. That's just hot," Katherine said smirking.

Elena raised an eyebrow and helplessly grinned back. "So it's good in our situation?" Elena questioned calculatingly. Katherine huffed and nodded with traces of a smirk across her face.

"Ok," Elena was easily convinced.

"Let's go out today," Katherine said, slipping out from under Elena. Elena frowned slightly from the loss of contact but just nodded ok.

"Let's go take a shower," Katherine smirked. Elena bit her lip and followed Katherine into her grand bathroom.

They stood under the warm spray of the water. Beads of water sliding slowly down their skin. Elena reached for the shampoo when Katherine. "Do you really think we're going to shower?" Katherine questioned rhetorically.

Elena gaped at her incredulous. Katherine bought Elena close to her, their skin slippery against one another.

Elena was pinned to the cold tiled wall.

She moaned as Katherine's lips traveled slowly down the slope of Elena's neck. Her nimble fingers caressed Elena's perky breast causing her to be drove in a wanton frenzy of need for Katherine.

Her hand left Elena's breast and traveled slowly down the flat expanse of Elena's stomach. Coming closer and closer to the destination where Elena needed the desperate attention of Katherine.

Elena's harsh moans echoed and bounced against the walls as she looked down at the top of Katherine's head. Which was the only thing visible to Elena's starry eyes at the moment.

Her mind was hazy and she couldn't focus on anything at the moment besides the sensations Katherine was feeding to her.

Her tongue was driving sensations into Elena. She felt her release was soon to come.

She moaned incoherently and urging Katherine on.

Her guttural moans become louder and louder with each second. She felt the fire start to build in the pit of her stomach.

A scream built up in her throat and was released when she felt the tight fiery coil that had built in her stomach was released. Elena moaned in wanton and practically rode Katherine's face.

Her legs were wrapped around Katherine's head keeping her close to her heated core. Katherine held onto Elena's shaky legs and slowly pried them apart so she was able to stand up face to face with Elena.

She held onto Elena's thighs, as she slowly kissed up Elena's stomach coming closer and closer to Elena's eye level. Elena bucked her lower half to Katherine and moaned. Her legs wrapped around Katherine's waist to keep herself stabilized.

Katherine's lips met with Elena's in wanton. Their tongues intertwined passionately. They grinded passionately against one another. Katherine's hands traveled lazily across Elena's wet skin, relishing in the skin to skin contact.

Elena soon got a hold of herself and set herself down so she could stand on her own two feet.

They pulled back and stared at eachother with dreamy dark eyes that matched each others. "I think we should go get ready," Elena released a shaky breath.

Katherine just smirked and nodded, she kissed Elena softly before she turned off the water. Which had gone cold a while ago, they just didn't notice.

They walked out of the shower naked, not worrying about any towels or anything since it was just them in the house. Elena looked around Katherine's room curiously. "Wanna borrow some clothes?" Katherine asked from her closet as she went through the wide-range wardrobe she had collected over the years.

"Sure," Elena said dreamily as she thought about all the different things Katherine could've collected over her 500 years existence.

"Well come here and look for something that catches your eyes," Katherine said in a "duh" tone. Elena snapped out of her temporary daze and quickly went to the closet and stood right next to Katherine.

Elena looked through the clothes and something caught her eye. She grabbed it and saw it was a lavender shirt that was oddly recognizable. "I wore this before," Elena said blankly, her eyes glazed over as she remembered that night.

Katherine grimaced. Oh god now she was going to seem completely creepy. "Yeah you did. And one night when I was over at your house I kind of snuck that when you weren't looking. I liked it and thought it looked cute," Katherine said making herself seem nonchalant.

Elena looked over to her with suspicious eyes. She raised a challenging eyebrow. "Fine, I some how predicted that Klaus would come and hold me captive, so I took something of yours that would keep my memory of you intact," Katherine admitted begrudgingly.

Katherine was embarrassed. That just made her look so pitiful and Katherine didn't like to seem like that. Elena lips formed a straight like as she came closer to Katherine.

She surprised Katherine and actually hugged her. Katherine got over the distinct shock and hugged Elena back.

"You think that makes you seem sappy and pitiful?" Elena questioned lowly, seeming to know Katherine well. Katherine just nodded in agreement.

"Well I think it makes you seem sweet and amazing," Elena whispered grinning slightly. Katherine couldn't believe that Elena thought that, it was surprising. All she could do is nod towards Elena. Unable to utter a single word.

They pulled away. "So I'll wear this," Elena commented as she grabbed at the lavender fabric. Katherine nodded ok and went through the clothes she had.

Elena slipped on bra and panties that she had randomly took from Katherine. Red lace.

The shirt slid on and she looked around for a pair of leggings she could possibly have. "Do you have any leggings?" Elena asked Katherine.

"Yeah here," she tossed them over to Elena. Elena slipped them on. Then a jean mini-skirt and converse. Elena turned to see Katherine was dressed finally.

Katherine had changed into a tank top and skinny jeans and high-top converse. "Looking good," they said at the same time to one another.

They giggled and it almost was identical except for Elena snorted a the beginning before she started her fit of giggles. But besides that little difference it was the same.

"Where are we going to go?" Elena asked curiously as they left the house and made sure to have it locked. Elena had thrown on a random over-sized hoodie.

"Not sure, we'll just go to somewhere random," Katherine answered, sliding on her ray bans. Elena huffed out and just nodded.

They got in the car and took off on a random road-trip. How nice, Elena thought jokingly to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Follow me down by 3oh!3 feat. Neon Hitch<strong>_


	8. You belong to me

Elena laid next to Katherine boredly, her arm wrapped around her waist. Suddenly Kat's phone rang, interrupting the tender moment of silence between the two.

Elena looked up at Katherine as she answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. "Katherine long time no speak. Where are you and where is Elena?" Elena heard Damon's gruff voice on the other side of the call.

Katherine smirked and slid up to sit straighter. "It has. And Elena's right here with me. Why?" Katherine said truthfully. Elena could tell Damon and Stefan both were angry about this revelation. The silence on the other line showed it easily.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded. "I turned her. You already know that of course. Then we left for an adventure together and I saved her from a werewolf bite thanks to Klaus and I helped Elena bring out her natural self," Katherine explained shrugging nonchalantly.

"Come to Mystic Falls, I wanna see this for myself," Damon ordered. "Whatever you say Damon," Katherine fired back. She hung up on him without another word.

She turned to Elena, her normal uncaring cold mask was gone. "Should we?" she asked, knowing Elena heard it. "Why not? I mean we have nothing to worry about, besides Stefan and Damon." Elena shrugged nonchalantly.

Katherine nodded in agreement. "Whenever you want to leave," Katherine informed. "Not yet, I just want to lay here with you," Elena said smiling sweetly up at Katherine.

Katherine grinned back and leant down to kiss Elena excitedly her hand cupping Elena's cheek. Elena kissed her back just as excited her top half thrusting up closer to Katherine.

Katherine pulled away to stare down at Elena. "They're not going to take this well," Katherine whispered warningly. Elena giggled and just nodded not caring really.

"Whatever they'll get over it," Elena answered. Katherine leant back down and aggressively kissed her. "You're the best," Elena whispered as Katherine pulled back to sprinkle kisses across her face.

"I love you," Katherine whispered back as she pulled away from her face.

Elena grinned mischievously and suddenly rolled out from under Katherine. Katherine gaped at Elena in disbelief. She grinned, "come and catch me," she squeaked out before taking off.

Katherine groaned but was easily up for the challenge. She hadn't quite embedded Elena's scent into her mind yet. She grabbed the shirt that she wore from before and sniffed it.

She had the scent now and she'd be able to easily track her throughout the house.

She darted off and got to the third level. The library! She was hiding in the library. Katherine slowly leered in the library quietly closing the doors and silently locking it.

She glided across the room, her arms behind her back as she idly sniffed around. "Elena," she drawled out teasingly. She stopped at the couch. "I know you're here," she sat on the couch boredly. She huffed out.

She stood back up and walked to stand behind the couch. She knelt down and saw Elena was there. She smirked," found you." Elena groaned childishly and easily slid herself out from under the couch.

She dusted herself off and grinned at Katherine. "Thank god, it was getting uncomfortable down there waiting," Elena said headily. Katherine giggled lowly and stretched languidly.

"So what do you want now since we played that short game of hide and seek?" Katherine asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm not sure. I'm just bored," Elena pouted.

"Then we should get ready to go it's much for fun in the silly little town of Mystic Falls. You know," Katherine grinned, her teeth baring in a seductive yet devious.

"No!-" she gulped and rejoiced herself quickly. "I mean, why do we have to leave so soon? We've been having so much fun here," Elena finished meekly.

Katherine stopped and arched a suspicious brow. "It's something else," Katherine observed icily. Elena shivered fearfully and bit her bottom lip hesitantly.

"Come on, are you seriously trying to avoid going to Mystic Falls?" Katherine asked unbelievably. Elena stared down at the ground self-consciously.

Katherine glided closer to Elena slowly. Katherine felt her anger and curiosity mix together into a horrible bubble that burst quickly as she stood in front of Elena.

She gripped Elena's chin and yanked her face up so they were face to face. "Tell me," Katherine practically ordered lowly and steely.

Elena gained her stubborn icy composure and glared at Katherine. "I'm scared ok! I'm scared that they will not accept me!" she yelled, yanking her chin free from Katherine's grasp.

"I'm in love with the one person that they all despise. And I just don't know what to do, if they can't accept my decision I mean," Katherine was silent. "You're afraid of being exiled from your family," Katherine concluded knowing the feeling easily.

Elena looked up at Katherine with teary jeweled eyes. "It's not that bad you know. Once you get over the distinct hurt and depression you look at the brighter side of things." Elena stopped and stared for a short second, realization then hit her, clear as day.

"Kat.. I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. Katherine smiled in an eerie way. "It's fine. After 500 years or so, you start to not hurt everytime you think of it," Katherine answered nonchalantly.

Elena came closer and cupped Katherine's jaw lightly. The adoration-filled gesture shivered Katherine to the core.

In a moment of forgetfulness of everything, Katherine leant forward and kissed Elena slowly.

It was soft yet passionate in a sense.

"You're so odd and yet so loving. It's kind of scary, that you could love someone like me. But I'm glad you're mine and not Stefan's nor Damon's," Katherine whispered lowly.

"I am yours and you're mine," Elena whispered, nipping at Katherine's supple bottom lip possessively. Katherine grinned and nodded in agreement. "We should go and get it over with," Katherine added in slyly.

Elena rolled her eyes and knew there was no use in fighting against Katherine. Since she knew that Katherine would always win in the end.

They got their stuff together and easily took off driving.

"Are you sure about this?" Katherine asked hesitantly as they continued on with their driving. Elena took a deep heady breath and nodded surely. "I'm ready," she confirmed confidently.

Katherine grinned and easily nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Little by little by Blue foundation<strong>_


	9. It will die

"This is a wonderful camera. I never knew you were into that stuff," Elena smiled as she admired the Samsung NX10 she had found in the back of Katherine's car.

"A secret passion of mine that no one knows about. But I usually like to take more personal photos. Like ones of all my lovers I've had," Katherine looked over to Elena slightly and smirked.

Elena gulped and felt a wave of self-consciousness hit her. "Were you planning on taking some of me?" Elena asked huskily. "I want to delete all of the ones I have in there first," Katherine said.

She knew this was the right things, since Elena would get offended if she just said yes. "I'll delete some," Elena volunteered. Katherine grinned, "ok."

Then quiet. Elena flipped through the film of the camera. Seeing the various intimate pictures of Katherine's past lovers. She saw some of Mason. Now she knew that Mason was way recent since she remembered him ready to snap her neck earlier in the year.

Then there was her mother. Isobel. Eww, it was disgusting to just imagine her own evil slut vampire mother all naked and everything with Katherine. Katherine saw the twist of disgust past through Elena's features.

She smirked sickeningly. Elena quickly deleted them disgusted to see them. Some of them were quite intriguing. They were mostly the ones with Katherine in them.

Katherine looked so immortal and gorgeous as she would be with some clumsy human or vampire. Which Elena immediately hated them all after she saw the pictures.

She flicked through them so fast that she soon had the whole memory emptied and cleared. "All cleared," Elena confirmed, breaking the silence.

"Great. More space to fill up with pictures of me and you," Katherine replied flippantly and smiling frankly.

Elena felt herself blush and shiver from Katherine's innuendo. They continued on driving and soon enough Elena saw the big tacky "Welcome To Mystic Falls" sign. It was vomiting-worthy in Elena's mind.

"We're here," Katherine piqued in fake enthusiasm. "Yipee," Elena deadpanned sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Just have to prove to them that you're actually like I said you were. And maybe have some fun," Katherine grinned. "So try to perk up and stand tall with your head held high," Katherine advised wisely, peeking over at Elena with a serious gleam in her eyes.

Elena nodded glumly and sucked it up. They drove all the way to some abandoned looking boarding house. "I knew the owner, before she died," Katherine answered Elena's unasked question, then getting out of the car.

Elena nodded and followed shortly behind Katherine. They entered the vacant mansion, Elena felt her eyes wander in amazement. This almost out-did the Salvatore house.

Elena followed next to Katherine lost in her own thoughts. "So do you just want to go wait at the boarding house if they're not there?" Katherine asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Elena nodded blankly, ready to get it over with. So her and Katherine could be alone. Surprisingly.

They took off and got to the Salvatores quicker than normal. Katherine stopped Elena from walking in and motioned for her to listen. "No one," Katherine confirmed lowly.

They walked in slyly and went through the parlor. Snooping in on everything that had been going on with them recently after they left. Just a couple weeks ago. Seemed so much longer than that though.

Elena laid lazy and bored on the worn leather couch. While she watched Katherine snoop animatedly. "Having fun?" Elena questioned teasingly. Katherine stopped and looked over at Elena grinning.

She put down whatever she had in her hand and glided seductively over to Elena who was laying across the couch.

Elena arched an eyebrow suggestively, her eyes traveling leisurely down Katherine's slender body.

Katherine suddenly dropped herself on top of Elena. Elena gasped but kept her composure from the sudden surprise. Katherine leant down with a antagonizing smirk toward Elena.

Their lips met slowly. Elena smirked and deepened the kiss.

"Woah Katherine! On our couch!" they were interrupted. Elena yanked away and invisibly glared at the intruder. Which she saw was Damon. Katherine smirked and arched an eyebrow.

He took in the scene and disgust hit his pale eyes. He growled, red pooling at his irises and veins crawling to the surface.

He darted over and slammed Katherine off of Elena. She was suddenly pinned to the wall with a stake suddenly protruding from her lower stomach. Katherine choked out loud and slowly slid down the wall.

Elena darted up and threw Damon away from Katherine instinctively. She yanked the stake out of her stomach and hugged her tightly. Elena's eyes moved up to glare at Damon threateningly.

"Don't touch her," Elena growled out warningly. Damon stopped in his place and stared in between Elena and Katherine. "You did this," he snarled at Katherine. Katherine was all healed and now smirking to Damon.

"I didn't do anything," Katherine said. Elena glared and stayed silent. "Elena I'm fine," Katherine informed below a whisper. Elena stiffly pulled back and stood up.

Katherine got up and stood tall next to Elena. "I just helped Elena figure out her true feelings," Katherine finished innocently. Damon sneered. He was ready to say something else, but suddenly he whirred around the room destroying almost everything in his path.

Elena felt her anger leave her and fear hit her. She backed away cautiously and hid behind Katherine hesitantly.

Katherine arms came up to shield Elena protectively. "Damon calm down," Katherine said loudly and almost ordering him. Damon stopped and glared at Katherine. "You think just because you're the one that changed me! You're my sire and you can command me to do whatever you want? Well guess what! Not happening, it's been over 100 years, that bond was broken a long time ago," Damon snapped at Katherine.

"Just like after about 5 years, Elena and you won't have your little child, sire bond," he finished huskily.

Elena froze and felt her throat was almost swollen and she was unable to utter a single sound. "Shut up Damon!" Elena felt her anger hit her as she came out form behind Katherine. He stared at her with wide pale eyes.

"I fell in love with Katherine! Just like you fell in love with me and fell in love of the idea of immortality that Katherine offered you. And I wish you can respect it, instead saying it isn't real," Elena said lowly, coming closer to him.

"I know it is real. And I know this might be blackmail or whatever. But if you love me, please respect my choice," Elena's voice cracked huskily at the end.

"Bye," Elena whirred out of the house and into the woods, where she was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: It ends tonight by All-american rejects<strong>_


	10. What I could become

"Look at what you did!" Katherine screamed angrily at Damon, shoving at him forcefully.

"You're still living in the past holding this stupid stuff I did against me. Seriously get over it and move on and live life. I'm trying to be happy and you have to try and ruin it for me!" she said all frustrated.

She stomped out of the house, going in the same path Elena had just went.

She tried her best to follow Elena's scent.

But after a while it twined with another scent. Human blood. Shit! Katherine followed the scent and easily came in on the scene.

Elena sat on the ground looking broken as ever. Two bodies laid a couple yards away from her. Elena froze from her sobs and her head darted up alerted by the sounds of footsteps coming closer to her.

She looked in the direction. There were corky dark curls and dark brown eyes. That's all Elena could see through her blurry red-tainted vision. As if she sensed her, she knew it was Katherine.

Katherine huffed out worriedly and stared at the mess that she knew she'd have to clean up now. Since Elena didn't seem to be in her right state of mind for it now.

Katherine stayed quiet and just stared at Elena. When Katherine was ready to go burn the bodies, Elena jumped up and was suddenly in front of Katherine.

"Leave them," Elena just about ordered. Katherine arched a confused brow. "Just hold me for now," she rasped out brokenly.

She fell into Katherine's waiting arms, like she would as if she were human.

Katherine sat them both down on the ground and just let Elena sob into her neck. "I was right, we should've never come here. It was a bad idea from the start," Elena rasped out, her voice thick with tears.

"No it wasn't. If you didn't let Damon get to you like that, we would be perfectly fine. You can't do that if we stay here for a while, you have to not care about what everyone thinks," Katherine urged on.

Elena stopped with her tears that were mixed with the salt-water and blood still smudged across her face.

"We proved it to him and he's sure going to tell everyone. So what's the point?" she demanded roughly.

"We have to prove that they don't affect us and we're fine and you're happy," Katherine fired back stubbornly.

Elena glared angrily. "Why? Like you said, it doesn't matter what they think?" she fired back. "You got me there," Katherine chuckled sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to be considered some whiny little girl that is scared of her family and friends? Or do you wanna stand up to them and show them you don't give a fuck? Huh?" Katherine questioned vigorously. She had stood up and was now bending down, forcing Elena to look her in the eye.

Elena stared up at Katherine in disbelief. She had known very well that Katherine could be as means as she was now. But she never really observed it herself.

"Which one is it?" she demanded relentlessly. "Because if you choose to whimp out, we will go back. But if we do I don't want to hear you about self-loathing and rambling about them not approving," Katherine said lowly and seeming like she was threatening Elena.

Elena felt heat hit her and she felt pure anger hit her. "You think you can yank me around like that don't you?" Elena drawled out suddenly standing up, nose to nose with Katherine then.

Katherine smirked; she got the right reaction out of Elena finally.

"I don't think I know," Katherine whispered back huskily. Her deep dark sinful eyes taking Elena in fully. Elena snarled and slammed Katherine against the tree. She growled, the redness pooling in her eyes. The teeth sharpened threateningly and the veins snaked to life beneath the surface of her cheeks.

Katherine only smirked more from the form of a threat Elena was trying to throw at her. "No you can't! Not like they did, you're suppose to be different from them!" Elena exclaimed emotionally.

That suddenly caused Katherine to stop instantly. "How would they do it? Violently like I do?" Katherine questioned.

"Stefan, never. Damon did somewhat, but not to where it was horrible and soul-scarring," Elena backed away slowly from her. "Good, because if they did: They're dead," Katherine said lowly and sounding threatening towards the Salvatores.

Elena shivered and just stayed quiet. She gulped, "listen I'm sorry about everything that just happened now." Katherine grinned slightly, "it's fine." Elena came forward slowly and Katherine filled the space and hugged Elena fully.

Elena felt her sadness and anger go away. "You're not like them. You never will be," Elena whispered, cuddling closer into Katherine.

Katherine was happy that Elena wasn't upset anymore, but she just stayed quiet and kept up the hug.

They pulled back and stared at eachother. "So let's just be normal here. We'll leave the bodies to send a message to them," Katherine decided deviously.

Elena stared at Katherine with wide lighted eyes. "Ok," she felt she couldn't disagree. They both just turned around and walked off, leaving the bodies there like they didn't care. Which they didn't.

Later they laid out across their bed in silence. "Tonight, I hunted for this first time," Elena broke the silence shakily.

Katherine easily knew what was to come. "I know," Katherine commented coming to sit up next to her. "Did you enjoy it?" Katherine asked knowingly. Elena gulped nervously and nodded self-consciously.

Katherine nodded in understanding. Remembering her days as a newborn. She had ran off from Trevor and Rose. Simply scared of what Rose would do to her.

She killed freely and would stay on the run. The hunt was amazing and she loved it. Now she knew the phase that Elena was going to go through soon. Just by the looks of it.

"That's ok Elena," Katherine gently ran her knuckles down the small of her back. "I can't. I'm suppose to be good," Elena whimpered, resting her head in Katherine's lap.

She petted her hair casually and just nodded. Understanding somewhat of what Elena was saying.

"Elena feeling the bloodlust doesn't make you a horrible person, it's part of who we are," she said. Elena shivered uncomfortably, just to think about the bloodthirsty monster she could easily become if she lost control of it.

"But I'm scared of who I could become," Elena said. Katherine slid out from Elena, which left her head resting on the bed.

Katherine laid down on her stomach so her and Elena were now face to face; nose to nose. "You won't become anything. I'll make sure of it," Katherine promised.

Elena felt her adoration and surprise for Katherine become deeper with this promise. "I love you," Elena whispered adoringly. Katherine couldn't help but grin back, I love you too: Always," Katherine whispered back, pecking Elena on the tip of her nose teasingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Not alone by Red<strong>_


	11. Freaky doppelganger vampire threesome

Elena and Katherine had been staying in Mystic Falls for a week now. Both Elena and Katherine had ran into Caroline and Bonnie. They had gotten confused on which was which. Since they were both vampires now and similar styles.

Katherine's style was sexy, chic style. Elena's was casual-sexy style. They fit eachother well like that.

Elena was now looking through the history books of Mystic Falls. Not the town itself…..but the land.

Apparently Katherine had dug down deep and found out that Klaus' family had come to the land of Mystic Falls when they were human. And Mystic Falls was basically the homeland of vampires. That's why there were already so many coming around.

Charlotte Petrova was a peasant girl that was apart of the werewolf clan. The people were so nice and friendly with one another. Till one of Klaus' brothers got attacked by a werewolf and that meant war.

Then it resulted in them becoming vampires. Then came the rivalry between vampires and werewolves. And the obsessive Klaus. It was all a long depressing story that Elena and Katherine went through.

Elena read through the big book and eventually felt her eyes started to get heavy. Her mind blackened and she fell into sleepy unconsciousness.

Her mind wandered to the possible universe of Charlotte Petrova being alive, along with Katherine and Elena. It somehow seemed so naughty in the sense Elena was thinking of.

Charlotte was probably a mix of Elena and Katherine both. Since her doppelganger-ness had to be spread out between Katherine and Elena both. So she'd fit well with Katherine and Elena….maybe.

Elena felt her stomach stir deep down. With lust.

She gulped and felt so bad for even thinking like that.

A shove at her shoulder quickly woke her up from her fantasy.

She saw it was Katherine. Elena breathed out heavily, getting a hold of herself quickly. "What's up with you?" Katherine asked with furrow brows.

"Nothing, just dreamt of Charlotte," Elena said quickly and told the somewhat truth of it.

Katherine had a questioning look on her face. She looked over Elena fully. "You dreamt of me, you, and Charlotte didn't you?" Katherine asked knowingly. A teasing glint lighting her dark eyes.

Elena bowed her head in embarrassment. Katherine giggled and hugged Elena. "Don't be embarrassed," Katherine cooed through her giggles.

Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes. "What would you do if we found out she was alive and a vampire like us?" she asked Katherine lowly. Katherine stopped and tried to think of a good answer.

"I don't know. Probably be happy that me, you, and her can have a freaky doppelganger vampire threesome relationship," Katherine replied jokingly smirking teasingly. Elena gaped at her, easily believing that she was serious.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "I'm kidding." Elena's mouth snapped shut instantly when she realized that. "Though that would be hot and naughty if it was possible," Katherine shrugged and grinned.

Elena couldn't help but agree with Katherine. "I'm hungry," Elena suddenly said after a moment of silence. Katherine rolled her eyes. Her and Elena had come to a conclusion. They would go out to hunt every week….just for a snack.

Elena wanted to go out again, but Katherine kept telling her no. They would go some other time. But for now Elena had to deal with blood bags. "Go get a blood bag then," Katherine deadpanned stubbornly.

Elena pouted. "No hunting till at least next week," Katherine chided commandingly. "Man," Elena whined. "Go," Katherine persisted. Elena glared and dragged herself to the kitchen to get a blood bag out of the fridge.

She shortly came back in the living room, casually sipping the blood bag. "We can't hunt all the time, only occasionally. Blood bags will be good for now," Katherine tried to explain.

Elena nodded slowly and understood what Katherine was trying to tell her.

She finished the blood bag quickly and now her and Katherine were sitting in the living room, bored and silent.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked stupidly, breaking the comfortable silence. Katherine smirked naughtily thinking about Elena's earlier confession.

"We could try to find Charlotte," she teased. Elena groaned and quickly covered her face. Katherine grinned at Elena and got up to crawl closer to Elena. "But we don't need her," Elena whispered, as if she read Katherine's mind.

Katherine's lips ghosted across Elena's teasingly. Elena jerked her head up and their lips met passionately. Fire ignited between them and soon enough Katherine was positioned right in between Elena's legs, grinding lustfully against her.

Elena's arms were wrapped tightly around Katherine's neck. Moans echoed through the silence of the big house. Katherine's lips suddenly left Elena's and traveled down the column of her throat.

Elena moaned and thrusted her neck closer to Katherine's lips. Which was nearly impossible.

Katherine's tongue darted out to taste Elena excitedly.

Elena's hand traveled down Katherine's shoulders. Splaying down the straps of her tank top.

They suddenly pulled away for unneeded breath. They stared at eachother with wide lustful eyes.

"God, you're so-" Katherine was unable to finish her sentence. She licked Elena's neck lustfully needing to taste her badly. Elena smirked as she continued to breathe heavily.

She was surprised she had so much power over Katherine to make her breathless and incoherent. Just like Katherine had a power over Elena as well.

It was weird but Elena loved it so much.

She rolled them over so she was now looming over Katherine. She smirked and leant down to attack Katherine's neck lustfully. Katherine moaned from the feeling of Elena's tongue against her skin.

It drove her into oblivion.

For the rest of the day Katherine and Elena both drove eachother wild into wanton oblivion.

* * *

><p><em>Short update I know. But it's chrismas eve guys. I'm going to be writing definitely but not like I usually do. I'll be spending time with my family and everything for the next few days. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It got a little steamy as you can tell, I could've written a lemon for it and all. But I didn't feel like it. <em>

_Also I have an idea for another Katherine/Elena. It has to do with 1864 and reincarnation and all that jazz. If you want to know the full idea you could message me, but would you like me to write another Katherine/Elena after I finish this? Which will be soon since I only have to write 4 more chapters after this. Give me your feedback. :D_

_**Song: Hysteria by Muse**_


	12. Blood and Tears

Elena and Katherine laid in their shared bed sleeping soundly. Until there was a loud thump that echoed from downstairs.

Katherine was more of a heavy sleeper so she didn't hear it. But Elena easily heard it and darted up cautiously.

She slipped silently out of the bed and tip-toed down the stairs. Suddenly when she got down to the parlor she was knocked down face first into the ground.

She groaned and easily darted up to see the intruder. The Salvatores. "Time for you to die Katherine," Damon spat. Elena huffed out and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Wrong," Elena hissed.

She was in front of him and shoved him hard, which landed him in the bookcase on the other side of the room. He stared at her in surprise. Suddenly Stefan came out from a secret room behind Elena and shot a wooden stake in her back.

She gasped out and clutched her back. Déjà vu hit, she remembered the binding spell that was put on her and Katherine the night of the masquerade a while ago.

Then the pain had been horrible and tear-jerking. But now it didn't effect her as much as it did before. She fell to her knees and carefully yanked the stake out of her back. The wound seemed to heal instantly.

She got up and looked in between the two brothers. "Why would you do that to me Stefan? I thought you loved me and never wanted any harm to come to me?" Elena questioned, pouting gently as she lured closer to him.

Confusion was clear in Stefan's eyes. "Elena?" he breathed out lowly. She nodded her head vigorously.

Stefan's eyes went to his older brother. "You said she wouldn't get hurt, it would be just Katherine that we'd kill," Stefan whispered lowly to his brother.

Damon just shot him a silently apologetic look. Elena's mood changed when she heard "kill Katherine." "You won't touch her. Neither one of you," Elena threatened lowly looking in between them quickly. Their eyes widened as they registered Elena's words.

"What has she done to you?" Stefan demanded lowly. "She's done nothing but make me happy and keep me together!" Elena exclaimed, slowly turning her head to Stefan.

They seemed to not believe that Katherine actually cared for Elena. They thought she was just using her, like she did with them back in 1864. But no it wasn't like that.

Elena fully believed that Katherine had changed. There was a groan echoing through the silence. Elena turned in the direction and saw Katherine was coming on to the scene.

Her eyes opened fully as she took in Stefan and Damon. "Why are you in our house?" she asked sleepily. "They were ready to kill me, thinking I was you," Elena informed quietly.

Katherine yawned and came to stand next to Elena. "Can't get over it can you?" Katherine asked rhetorically. "Can't accept that after all your worrying about which brother will get her in the end. _I _got her in the end," Katherine smirked knowingly.

Her arm came to wrap around Elena's waist and she rest her head on Elena's shoulder. "We won't stay here long. Trust me we have way better things to do, than stay in this stingy town," Katherine sneered slightly.

Elena bit her lip and stayed quiet next to Katherine. Katherine kissed Elena's cheek softly, just to prove a point to the brothers. _Well yes I am trying to do that, but I just did it to make her feel better_; Katherine thought to herself.

Elena just stayed meek and silent next to Katherine. "Now can you please leave," Elena grounded out, turning her head to glare at the brothers. In the blink of an eye they were both out of sight.

Elena finally relaxed into Katherine's grasp. Katherine pulled back slightly to get a good look at Elena.

"Are you ok?" Katherine asked lowly. Elena nodded absent-mindedly. Katherine gulped, she hated for Elena to see the brothers. They always got to her and she didn't react calmly to it.

"Come on El, don't let them get to you like that," Katherine whispered in her ear, which snapped Elena out of her trance.

"I'm sorry Kat, I knew I said I would. But it's to hard I feel like I'm betraying them. And I don't want to hurt them, after everything they have done for me, they don't deserve it," Elena whispered hoarsely.

Katherine frowned. She turned to stand fully in front of Elena and hugged her tightly. Elena choked out a sob and the tears fell. "I want to leave. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. I'm not strong enough," Elena cried.

Katherine rubbed her back soothingly and just nodded no vigorously. "No," Katherine whispered back stubbornly. "You have to learn to face it," she added in, trying to convince Elena.

Elena just shook her head, and hiccupped. Unable to speak clearly.

"Come on, you need to rest," Katherine easily carried her doppelganger upstairs to the room. She tucked Elena in and watched her sobs eventually fade.

Katherine turned around ready to leave. But Elena's meek voice stopped her. "Don't leave me," she whimpered. Katherine turned to her. "I have to do something real quick. I promise I'll be back soon," Katherine smiled reassuringly.

Elena gulped and just nodded. She trusted Katherine's word. Katherine turned to leave. She quickly grabbed a pair of converse boots and strutted out of the house. She easily got to the Salvatore house.

They were in the parlor discussing Elena and Katherine herself. She came in silently and watched them intensely ready to kill them herself. "You can't kill either of us," Katherine interjected. They stopped and stared at her.

"Which one are you?" Damon tried to crack a joke….which was an epic fail really.

"Who do you think I am," she fired back sarcastically. "Katherine," Stefan said observantly. "Ding, ding! We have a winner," Katherine replied teasingly.

"Why are you here?" Damon demanded roughly. "I just wanted to tell you, to get over yourselves and accept me and Elena. Because with you guys acting the way you are, that is killing her on the inside and she's so upset that she hurt you two. And I hate seeing her like that," Katherine explained passionately.

Damon and Stefan stared at her in surprise. They had never heard her speak of someone so caringly and passionately. "So please," Katherine finished in a low whisper.

"But if you ever somehow hurt her, I will kill you," Katherine then threatened them. They grimaced, Katherine changed and learned how to love. But she was still violent and always ready for a fight.

"Are we clear?" she demanded icily. "Yes," Damon grounded out begrudgingly. "We'll go and apologize to Elena later," Stefan promised. Katherine nodded happily with a small smile. "Now I must be getting back to Elena, she was a wreck when I left-" Katherine trailed off. _Hmm, maybe I should pick her up a snack to make her feel better_, Katherine thought to herself.

She turned to leave and decided maybe fresh human blood would make Elena feel better. Hopefully.

She trudged through the woods and tried to pick up any signs of human life around. She hunted it down till she got in the woods of Grove Hill. She saw a lonely boy hiking and compelled him restlessly.

She then quickly dragged him back home and bought him up to the room. Elena's ear had piqued up the moment Katherine stepped foot into the house. She heard another heartbeat…it was human.

She sat up and listened to the musical thrum fill her senses. God Katherine bought a human to make Elena feel better. Elena suddenly felt giddy and hungry.

Katherine and the human boy entered the room. "Baby, I bought you something," she cooed. Elena looked in between her and the boy. "He's all yours," Katherine smirked and shoved the boy towards the bed.

Elena got on her knees and crawled over to the boy on the edge of the bed. She eyed the thudding pulse joint. Her fingers came up to gingerly brush across the bluish vein running down the column of his throat. She whipped forward and savagely bit into his neck.

He groaned from the pleasure and pain mixed together. Elena closed her eyes and gulped down the blood hungrily, not caring if she'd kill the boy or not.

Katherine watched on the side and felt happiness in herself. She was right; it did make Elena feel better. You could just tell by the look of ecstasy passing through her features.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: All about us by TaTu<strong>_


	13. My love

Elena was unbelievably peppy after that snack Katherine had bought her. "Thank you," Elena said lowly as she shoved the dead body away from her. It hit the ground with a loud _thwack! _

Elena's tongue darted out and licked greedily at the excess blood that was smeared across her chin. Katherine leered closer, the dead corpse completely forgotten.

Katherine kissed Elena slowly and passionately. Elena intertwined her fingers into Katherine's unruly curls lustfully.

Katherine pushed Elena back onto her back roughly. Elena moaned and grasped onto Katherine tightly. Elena's tongue dove experimentally into Katherine's mouth.

Katherine her eyes pool red and the black veins creep up from under the surface. Her canines lengthened and she nipped playfully at Elena's tongue.

Elena was surprised but she in turn moaned and felt her canines start to lengthen as well.

She nipped haughtily at Katherine's bottom lip in response. Elena rolled them over suddenly and she was now on top straddling Katherine. Elena pulled back and stared down at Katherine in all her newborn vampire glory.

Black translucent veins spread beneath her eyes. Dark brown lusty eyes tinted red and lips pulled back showing her sharpened canines. Katherine felt pride swell in her. Elena was the best child she has had to date. She had created plenty of other vampires. But none of them were like Elena. None of them meant as much as Elena does.

Elena smirked and kissed down Katherine's neck. Playfully nipping at the sensitive skin with her fangs. One of them slit across her throat and that drew up a thin line of sprouting blood.

Elena felt playfully evil and she leant down closer to the falling blood and licked it slowly. Katherine's head jerked back and she moaned instinctively.

Elena peeked up at Katherine cautiously and arched an eyebrow. Katherine bit her lip and nodded. Elena jerked her head back and bit quickly into her neck. Katherine moaned and grinded against Elena lustfully.

Elena felt euphoria hit her hard and deep. She moaned from the amazing taste of her blood. It was like déjà vu. She remembered when she was human. It seemed almost better than before.

When she was human she was insignificant of how important blood was. Now she knew the importance and thirsted for it greatly. Elena's hands languidly traveled across Katherine's skin. Caressing the spots of bare skin she could grab within her reach.

Katherine moaned and grinded her lower half close to Elena's. Elena's hand came up to caress her breast gently. Katherine moaned and traveled her hands up to the hem of Elena's shirt and quickly ripped it to shreds.

Jubilance and longing hit Elena all at once when she yanked her head back away from Katherine's neck. Katherine stared up lustfully at Elena seeing her with the blood smeared across her face in a seductive and wild way.

She rolled them over so they were both on their sides. Elena's left leg hooked around Katherine's waist, pulling them close together. Elena's fingers hooked onto the strap of Katherine's tank top and yanked it down. And eventually ripped her shirt to pieces as well.

Katherine's hand snaked to Elena's back and skillfully unhooked the bra and got it quickly off of Elena and had it tossed into a lonely corner of the grand room. Elena clumsily reached for Katherine's bra and fumbled with the straps.

Katherine smirked and pulled back slightly to provide help for Elena. She unclipped her bra and quickly threw it out of their sights. Katherine turned Elena onto her back and trailed her lips down the smooth expanse of Elena's stomach.

She smirked as she reached her belly button. She ran her tongue over the cool metal of the belly button ring. Elena shivered and breathed out incoherently.

She eventually reached the waistband of Elena's tight shorts. "Kat," Elena moaned out dreamily. She peeked up at Elena and saw she was staring right back at her with dilated eyes.

"Please Katherine-" she bit her lip. "Tell me what you want Elena," Katherine demanded softly, her lips moving against her exposed hipbone.

Elena shivered and bucked her hips closer to Katherine. "Please," she begged needy for Katherine to pleasure her. "Tell me what you want baby and I'll give it to you," Katherine persisted, whispering against her skin. She gripped her hips tightly.

"Touch me," Elena breathed out. Katherine bit her lip to hide the smirk across her face. Katherine slipped her shorts off quickly along with her panties and threw them off into the corner along with the growing pile of clothes.

She pulled back slightly to take in the beautiful sight of Elena underneath her completely naked and needy. She suddenly pulled away and went back to Elena's round perky breast that were heaving in want. She took a nipple in her mouth and rolled her tongue around the perky bud, while massaging the other one roughly.

Elena groaned, her eyes closed tightly. "Mm, Kath- yess," she moaned out incoherently.

She continued her treatment and once she felt that she had wound Elena up enough. She traveled back down to her nether region. Where she wanted to be touched the most.

Her tongue dove into her wet centre, taking a long delicious lick. Elena shivered and moaned out, "fu-." She was unable to finish, her own moans cut her off as Katherine continued to lick torturously at a pace that wasn't enough for Elena.

Katherine anchored Elena's hips down as she continued to lick more urgently. As if she was thirsty for Elena…which she was. Elena felt her stomach coil as she neared her release. "Ohh Katherine don't stop, pleasee," she murmured.

"Fuck," she whimpered out loud. Her moans turned into loud groans as she felt stars erupt behind her eyelids and her release hit her full force. "Kat," she moaned, feeling her high slowly fading as Katherine's fingers replaced her tongue.

She drove Elena down from her orgasm nice and gentle.

Katherine slid herself back up Elena's body so they were now eye to eye. Elena's eyes opened slowly as a look of pure euphoria pass through her features.

She stared up at Katherine dreamily. "You didn't get your fill," Elena whispered, her knuckles coming up to slowly caress Katherine's cheek.

Katherine's legs came up to straddle Elena's thighs. "It doesn't matter seeing you have your orgasm and see such pure ecstasy across your features is plenty enough for me," she whispered leering closer to Elena. "Are you sure?" Elena asked unconvinced.

"I would like some of your blood though," Katherine replied bluntly. Elena arched her back offering herself to Katherine. Katherine leant down to Elena's left breast and gently nipped at it. She shivered and moaned instinctively.

Katherine showered the spot with kisses before she let her fangs come forth and she slowly bit into the sensitive skin of Elena's breast. Katherine gulped back the precious blood of Elena's but made sure not to take to much. Not really wanting to over due it.

She pulled back and slithered up to Elena's eye level once again. They stared at one another. With unbridled love and adoration for another. "I love you Elena, so much," Katherine whispered vulnerably staring down at her. "I love you too Kat, so, so much," Elena had whispered back lowly.

Katherine turned onto her side so they were now laying next to one another. Elena was tired and she eventually fell into the starry darkness of her dreams.

Katherine just laid there with her. Her arms wrapped possessively around Elena's waist.

There was nothing but Elena's soft snore and her own thoughts to keep Katherine company.

She sensed someone was outside and at the door ready to knock.

She quickly slipped out of the bed and slipped on an over-sized shirt recklessly and quickly opened the door before the two people would knock. She saw it was the Salvatores.

"Well hello to you two," she addressed lowly, trying to be quiet and not wake Elena. "We came to talk to Elena," Damon said coldly. "Well she's kind of busy sleeping. She's really, really tired," Katherine drawled out, smirking lewdly, knowing they'd easily catch her drift.

They made grimaces of disgust but just stayed quiet. "Oh come don't lie and say neither one of you have fantasized of Elena and I with one of you in bed," Katherine dismissed their prudishness knowingly.

Damon stiffened and she instantly Damon was the main one who had fantasized about that. She smirked and just stayed silent. "She's tired and wishes to not be awakened at the moment. So you could meet us at the grill later tonight," Katherine decided haughtily.

"Fine then," Stefan and Damon both shrugged and left in a blink of an eye. Katherine sighed and silently closed the door and was back up in the room, laying right next to Elena comfortably.

Katherine finally relaxed after having her thoughts be consumed by Elena's dark, loving eyes. Which soon sent her spiraling into sleepy oblivion right along with her lover.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Skin by Rihanna<strong>_

_So how was this? I took up all most my whole day writing this and I hope you enjoy the effort I put in it ;) Anyway please review. _


	14. Eternally yours

Katherine had eventually woken up and saw Elena was still sleeping peacefully. She watched as Elena slept and soon started to stir awake. She slowly opened her eyes to Katherine.

She saw Katherine was staring at her deeply with love. It broke through the sleepy veil cloaked over Elena's conscious and woke her up more quickly.

"Hello sleeping beauty," Katherine commented playfully. "Hi," Elena replied smiling slightly. "We have to go out later tonight to meet up with The Salvatores," she informed. Elena frowned. "Remember the talk we had before," Katherine reminded lowly, arching an eyebrow towards Elena.

Elena stifled a gasp and rolled over to get up. Katherine sat up and pouted. Elena was even paying attention, she was going through the closet looking for some kind of clothes.

Elena was too nervous about meeting with Damon and Stefan. She was afraid of their judgment and hurt. She couldn't even bare it. Katherine had a hard time with her trying to get her to feel better.

Katherine was starting to think this little meeting was a bad idea. But she couldn't think like that. It was final, Elena needed closure so she could move on without them holding her back.

Katherine got up and stood silently next to Elena watching as she went through the clothes. Katherine knelt down and quickly found a pair of leggings and a white dress and quickly changed in her spot.

She slipped on a pair of gray converse and she was ready. Elena eventually found converse and over-sized shirt along with shorts and she was ready. When Elena was ready to silently stomp down the stairs and wait for Katherine to come to the car. Katherine quickly grabbed hold of her wrist and stopped her in place.

"Elena," Katherine whispered. She turned slowly towards Katherine and stayed silent just staring at her with her big brown eyes. They did all the speaking for her.

Katherine came forward and hugged Elena tightly. Elena shivered and nuzzled closer to her.

"I'll be there with you. You'll get through this," Katherine whispered in her ear. Elena nodded nervously biting her lip. "Don't leave me alone ok," Elena replied lowly. "I would never," Katherine promised quickly.

They pulled away and Elena took a deep calming breath. "Let's go," she offered a small smile. Katherine held her hand tightly and they walked to the car.

It was silent as they drove but it was comfortable for them. They eventually got to the grill. They walked in nonchalantly together looking around. They saw the brothers were sitting in a booth next to one another.

Katherine and Elena walked to the booth and sat next to one another. Elena sat down first and Katherine sat on the end keeping close to Elena. Elena gripped Katherine's knee nervously underneath the table.

Katherine kept a calm façade as she looked over to the two brothers. "Talk," she practically commanded. She leant back and watched them look over to Elena. "Elena, I'm so sorry," Stefan was the first to genuinely apologize.

Elena gulped and bit her lip. She stayed quiet and just nodded timidly. Damon grimaced. "Elena you know I love you. It's hard for me to see you with the woman I obsessed over my whole vampire life, who I thought I loved but turns out she didn't give a damn," Damon said bluntly.

Elena stiffened but stayed quiet. "I understand Damon," she nodded calmly and spoke in a low nervous tone. "I'm sorry if I hurt either one of you. It was never my intention," Elena whispered biting her lip tightly and staring down at the table nervously.

"Elena we hurt you and we never wanted to do that," Stefan immediately replied, reaching his hand for hers. She looked up at him in surprise. But she smiled. "It hurt me to see you both hurt," she whispered back seriously. "But thank you for understanding Stefan, I hope we can still be friends," she whispered hopefully.

He smiled. "Of course Elena." The three then turned to Damon. Katherine stared at him as if saying _"apologize and get over yourself god dammit!" _He ignored her glare and just gulped. "I'm sorry," Damon apologized stiffly. "Good," Katherine deadpanned staring tensely at the boys. They faltered and just stayed silent.

Elena whipped her head over to Katherine and silently shot her a look saying, _"don't ruin it." _Katherine took the warning and shut up. Katherine stayed silent and watched as Elena talked with the Salvatores.

Katherine looked around and saw there were some lingering gazes on Elena and Katherine sitting next to one another. Katherine just glared at the humans and that got them to turn away really quickly.

Elena's hand suddenly grabbed Katherine's underneath the table and squeezed it happily. Katherine smiled happily and looked over to Elena to see she was smiling and talking animatedly with the brothers still.

Katherine went back to staring at the faraway pool table as she silently squeezed Elena's hand back thoughtfully.

"Well it's nice to hang out with you both. But I think we should be getting home soon," Katherine's ears perked when she heard that.

Katherine smiled and got up to let Elena out. Elena joined their hands together and they walked out silently together.

As they took of driving Katherine finally spoke. "So are you happy now?" Katherine asked genuinely. A small smile lit Elena's features and she nodded. "I am," Elena agreed. "I'm glad," Katherine replied grinning slightly.

Elena's fingers suddenly intertwined with Katherine's as she continued driving with only one hand. "Are you ok? You were spaced out the whole time," Elena asked almost sounding worried. She was always afraid something would happen to Katherine and their relationship would be ruined.

Though Elena could never stop loving Katherine. Surprising enough, someone would've thought she was being compelled if she ever said that when she was human. But it was true now with everything that they had been through.

"I'm fine," Katherine drawled nonchalantly. Elena pulled her knees into her chest suddenly and she sat in the seat getting comfortable. She then leaned over to Katherine and slowly kissed her cheek.

Her lips were suddenly at her earlobe. "I love you," she whispered, reminding Katherine. Katherine smiled. "I love you too of course."

Elena pulled back and felt a peaceful smile lift her features. Finally she had peace with the brothers and she'd be able to move along happily with Katherine.

For the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Say Hello To Angels by Interpol<strong>_

_Happy new years eve to everyone. Hope you enjoy yourselves. Anyway one more chapter Dx But I'm going to make sure to finish it off with a big BANG! :D Anyway hope you enjoy. _


	15. A thousand years

Elena and Katherine had been together for 20 years now. Which was nothing for a vampire. But Elena found it amazing and cherished it every second of the day.

Damon, Katherine, Elena, and Stefan had become friends. The others friends had slowly accepted Elena and Katherine. Elena was glad for it, because she didn't want to be exiled or anything from her family.

Katherine didn't care at all really, but it mattered to Elena.

"Kat-" Elena said cautiously one day as they sat in their hotel on the seaside of Bulgaria with the perfect view of the ocean. Katherine stared into the horizon and nodded silently for Elena to continue.

Elena didn't seem to hear it, since she was still silent and lost in her own thoughts.

She looked over her shoulder to Elena. "Well go on silly," Katherine beckoned her. She smiled and giggled slightly when she saw Elena blink vigorously and snap out of her daze.

"I like it here," Elena told her stupidly. Katherine chuckled and turned around fully to Elena. "You wanted to say something else," Katherine deadpanned knowingly. Elena smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. Katherine had gotten to know Elena so well over the years.

"You're right, but it's true I do like it here," Elena said coming closer to Katherine. "It's beautiful here. But you would've enjoyed the simplicity of it back in 1490," Katherine smiled.

"I bet," Elena drawled coming closer to hug Katherine tightly. Katherine hugged her happily. She buried her nose into Elena's hair. They swayed lightly together in the middle of the room.

"I love you Katherine," Elena suddenly whispered. They pulled away and stared eachother in the eye. "I love you too El," she whispered back, her lips came forward and slowly kissed Elena.

Their kiss was slow, passionate and adoring all wound into one. Katherine's arms around Elena's neck. Tightly holding onto her. Elena gripped Katherine's waist tightly, molding them together perfectly.

Katherine pulled back and suddenly twirled herself around so she then bounced on their king-sized bed playfully arching a perfect brow to Elena.

Elena couldn't help but smile. She bounced onto the bed right next to Katherine. She laid on her back when Katherine lied on her stomach.

They looked at eachother with matching playful, loving eyes. Katherine grinned crookedly. "I'm glad we were able to settle a deal with Klaus and not have to run all the time," Katherine whispered truthfully.

Elena nodded. "So am I."

They had gotten a contract: Per Say. They made a deal with Klaus. They would have their freedom and he would call them when he needed them for blood to use on the hybrids. Though they were both vampires they were able to provide their blood for the hybrids…..somehow.

He had gotten enough to create a decent army for now. And whenever Klaus wanted their blood or just to visit them…..he knew how to easily find them.

They stood there and stared at one another. Only silence between them, easily comfortable with one another after all these years. Elena's fingers brushed across the chain on her neck.

Elena and Katherine had exchanged their daylight rings. Katherine had worn a bracelet and a ring. Katherine had given the ring to Elena. Elena didn't have a ring before, but there was a anklet she had gotten back when she was human and had it on forever.

So both her and Katherine were protected enough.

Katherine's eyes traveled down to Elena's hands that were wrapped around the golden ring that was hanging from the gold chain. "That looks beautiful on you," Katherine remarked, her fingers coming to brush across Elena's clenched fist around the ring.

Elena and Katherine went back into silence suddenly and they were staring intensely at one another.

In Katherine's eyes, you could see the clear love, passion, devotion, and adoration for Elena. Anyone who had known Katherine before Elena would've thought something was wrong with her if they ever saw that soft look in her eyes.

Elena orbs stared back and there was clear yearning, love, passion, devotion, adoration, and warmth all radiating off of her going to Katherine.

Katherine slithered closer and kissed her. "It's us forever," Katherine promised. Elena felt her eyes water slightly in happiness. "Till the end," she whispered back.

Tears rolled silently down her face as she stared at Katherine lovingly. Katherine only silently kissed the tears away.

This was their forever and they'd know they'd only want eachother and no one else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: A thousand years by Christina Perri<strong>_

_Ok not that big of a bang but really fluffy! :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I felt this has been probably one of the best stories I have written because I absolutely loved this story, along with __**Undead**__, __**Sweet Surrender**__, __**Can you hear my call**__, and others. I'm going to start writing a new Katelena story which would probably be able to published next month which is going to be my birthday! :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. _


End file.
